Truth Or Lie
by ImagineI
Summary: Short two-chapter insight into a night with Nowaki and Hiroki. Should Nowaki lie or tell the truth, which Hiro-san does he want to come out tonight? Lemon, hopefully...
1. Choice

Hey there =D This is a two-chapter short story, a small insight into a possible night with Hiroki and Nowaki. Please read and review, telling me whether you want Nowaki to lie or tell the truth ; ) Hope you enjoy, please tell me what you think! There shall be lemon!

* * *

><p>Hiroki looked over at Nowaki with heavily lidded eyes, the blae gloom of night limpid by the moon and sinking into their bedroom, darker by every second.<p>

"You think I don't love you?"

Nowaki blinked and reached out to touch Hiroki's leg in denial and comfort.

"N-no, Hiro-san, I-"

"You what? Assumed because I don't want to have rampant, rabbit sex at any available opportunity that I'm not head over heels for you?"

"Well… couples I know seem to do it so much more-"

"Often? Seriously? You know people who do it when they wake up, then in the shower, then on the breakfast counter then at the door then possibly at lunch when visiting one another at work, then at home, then before going to sleep… sometimes, even _during_? You know people like this?"

Nowaki swallowed, wide eyed and scratched the back of his head. Trying very hard not to be hypocritically turned on by the flex of Nowaki's muscles, now cast in a shady pale glow, Hiroki raised his eyebrows, daring Nowaki to lie.

Nowaki had a tough decision to make.

Either, he could lie to his partner and say that yes, he did in fact know such unbelievably energetic and horny people. This fabrication would, no doubt, provoke Hiroki's competitive side and would therefore goad him into shagging Nowaki senseless just to prove how awesome he was (as though Nowaki needed any more proof).

Or, Nowaki could tell the truth and say that he'd only brought up the 'Hiro-do-you-actually-really-love-me', puppy-eyed fallback because he really, desperately needed more Hiro-san love… which would doubtless render him so very cutely speechless, giving Nowaki the chance the seduce him with one sweep of his finger across Hiroki's uniquely sensitive abdomen.

"Well?" Hiroki pressed. Nowaki looked over his slim, toned features, at his ruffled brown hair and glossy brown eyes. The white sheets were rumpled about his lap, leaving Nowaki a tantalising view of the contour of his hip… leading downward… and lower… and- "Nowaki! Answer me!"

Nowaki looked up, drumroll in his head. Truth, lie, truth, lie, truth, lie…

"Well…" Nowaki began.

* * *

><p>Your decision ^.^ Please review! Truth: Nowaki seduces Hiroki. Lie: Hiroki seduces Nowaki... All I need is 15 reviews to help me decide ^.^<p> 


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

I am on 14 reviews, people and- no kidding- the votes are equal: seven for the lie (thus Hiroki seduces Nowaki) and seven for the truth (vice versa).

I did very much like anonymous reviewer number 15's idea of Nowaki telling the truth, that he doesn't know anyone who has sex as often, but Hiroki seducing him for his insecurities. Anyone who likes this idea, please step forward…

Otherwise, it really is up to the next reviewer!

P.S. There are 15 because someone sent the same review twice and I have NO issue reading that =P!


	3. Second Author's Note

I have decided to increase the voting time to thirty five reviews, so reviewer number thirty five decides. Due to continuing reviews, I think it would be fairer to see more people's opinions of what they think should happen. Thank you for the speedy votes so far, I am flattered. Remember, the options are:

Truth- Nowaki doesn't know anyone who has more sex and thus seduces Hiroki again.

Truth- Nowaki doesn't know anyone who has more sex and Hiroki seduces Nowaki.

Lie- Nowaki says he does know people who have more sex and provokes Hiroki to seduce him.


	4. His Lover's Voice

Ok, here it is! Hopefully, this is a pleasurable result. Please review and tell me what you think ^.^ I hope I pulled it off well : )

* * *

><p><span>'His Lover's Voice'<span>

Hiroki was still glaring at him. Nowaki's jaw clenched and he gulped- could he really lie to Hiroki?

"Well…" Nowaki's head drooped as he fumbled with his fingers in his lap. "No…" he muttered.

"Pardon?" Hiroki pushed. Nowaki bit the inside of his lower lip and glared to his left.

"No. I don't know anyone who has more sex than us."

"Then what the fuck's your problem!"

"I…!" Nowaki began, imploring Hiroki with his eyes to understand: he needed to fuck Hiroki just as much as he needed to eat to sustain him.

"Don't pull those puppy eyes on me, boy! What's your issue, seriously?"

Nowaki dropped his gaze back to his lap and picked at the skin around his thumb.

"I love you, Hiro-san…" he whispered. He looked up in time to see Hiroki blink rapidly, his lips pursing.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

Nowaki looked a little hurt for a second before he turned around and sat on the edge of the bed, his back to Hiroki.

"I like to be inside you," Nowaki sulked, but there was a deadly serious tone in his voice that stung Hiroki. "I love to make love to you, because I think that's the best way I can show you just how much I… _adore_ you." Nowaki felt the heat of Hiroki's blush and resisted the temptation to turn his head and watch. A pillow whacked him between his shoulderblades and his shoulders sagged in defeat.

"Oh, go to sleep, you weirdo," Hiroki muttered darkly and Nowaki heard the covers rustle as Hiroki turned and lay down, effectively ending the conversation.

Nowaki took a deep breath and stood up to leave the room. As soon he cracked the door open a smidgen, Hiroki stopped him.

"Wait," he whispered, so quiet that only Nowaki could hear him; only Nowaki was attuned to Hiroki so. Nowaki stopped and twisted his muscled, broad torso and watched in awe as Hiroki sat on the edge of the bed, took a shaky breath and then got up.

And walked over to him.

Nowaki wasn't sure what to do. He could either protect himself from a beating from Hiroki, move to hug Hiroki or simply stand still and let the beautiful force of nature that was his lover take control.

He chose the latter.

Taking a deep breath, Nowaki stood rooted to the spot. It somehow was shadier then, shadows of insecurity and deep night sinking into the corners of the room.

As Hiroki walked over to the giant at his doorway, he tried to hide his arousal at how very primal and sexy Nowaki looked when his chest buffed up.

Hiroki swallowed as he stood in front of his naked lover. Also naked, it was a rare moment for both men: complete vulnerability in front of one another.

Only Nowaki's eyes moved as he watched Hiroki's slightly shaking hand move upward towards Nowaki's stomach, which tensed as soon as Hiroki's cold fingers passed over it.

"Hiro-san…"

"Shh…" Hiroki ordered, letting his fingers slip down, into and out of Nowaki's tummy button, passing over the fine black hairs that trailed downwards. Nowaki let out a shallow breath, his hands shaping into fists.

Hiroki stepped closer to Nowaki, feeling instantly smaller against his abnormally tall frame. He always felt so at ease and yet so thrilled when he stood this close to him. There was a shadowy security in Nowaki's arms that Hiroki frequently longed for in the nights when Nowaki was on a late shift at the hospital.

He let out a slow breath against Nowaki's chest and heard the resulting sharp intake of air, stunned for a moment at the pang of adrenaline when he heard that sound.

"I…" Hiroki whispered. He swallowed. "Love you…"

"Hiro-sa… _ahh!_"

Rather than endure Nowaki's cringe-worthy appraisal, Hiroki had quickly leaned forward and planted his lips around Nowaki's nipple, drawing it tightly into his mouth and licking over the tip with his hot tongue. Nowaki had stopped breathing, his hands raking through Hiroki's hair at the same tortuous pace that Hiroki sucked.

Hiroki's lips parted as he traced his tongue down over Nowaki's pectoral, under the tensed curve of his ribcage, grazing his teeth along the contours of his muscled stomach. He licked and gently nipped up Nowaki's hip, hands placed at random places on Nowaki's torso to steady both of them, clawing inward with his fingers as he sucked hard just above Nowaki's hipbone. Blood raced around and down in a zealous rush, provoking the same reaction in Hiroki.

His hands pushed upward as he draped his slender arms around Nowaki's neck as he rose back up, blushing self-consciously before kissing Nowaki with agonising softness. Nowaki whimpered a moan. Hiroki was so nervous that he didn't know where to keep his hands and in an act of apprehension and desperation, he suddenly placed his hands on either side of Nowaki's face, kissing him deeper and slicing his tongue through Nowaki's eager lips.

Nowaki's arms reached up and his hands held Hiroki's wrists; he felt the fast pulse of Hiroki's heart, rapid and frightened. Nowaki opened his mouth and stroked Hiroki's tongue with his own and made a move to push Hiroki against the wall, but Hiroki stepped on Nowaki's foot hard and scrunched his hands in Nowaki's thick, black hair.

"No…" Hiroki growled, voice low as he broke their heated kiss. "You always initiate… this… I want to… to…"

Enamoured, Nowaki took one of Hiroki's hands and pulled it down to his erection.

"_You_ always initiate this. Even when you're not physically there, it's the thought of you that makes _this_," Nowaki purred. He stroked his long fingers into Hiroki's sweaty palm and drew his hand up to his lips, setting delicate kisses along his knuckles.

Hiroki couldn't help but gulp as a throbbing, clenched and forceful, travelled from his stomach downwards. Nowaki's sheer _size_ had always slightly intimidated Hiroki and made him nervous, no matter how many times he had had him inside him or held him.

He peeked up at Nowaki and his vision went blurry on Nowaki's mouth, parted and wet. He felt the pulse travel and coil around his entire mid-region.

Nowaki's hot hands stroked both sides of Hiroki's face as he took the step that pressed both of their bodies intimately together. They shared their pulses, throbs and beats and their temperatures rose; Hiroki's body still remained anxiously cold in some places, but others seared with heat; Nowaki simply heated up everywhere, creating a melting sort of sensation between both of their thighs.

Hiroki swallowed and began to let out shallow pants, dragging his nails down Nowaki's chest then adding the pleasure of kissing up his neck, licking with deep, wet, hot strokes at his suprasternal notch. He licked further upward, settling kisses along the taut skin and pausing for a delicious moment when Nowaki dug his nails into Hiroki's hips. Smiling to himself, pleased with what he was doing to Nowaki, Hiroki slid his nose up the rest of Nowaki's throat and went on tip-toes to kiss behind Nowaki's ear. Nowaki bent down slightly, pulling Hiroki's hips into him and breathing fast into Hiroki's hair.

"I can't believe you're so unsatisfied," Hiroki scorned quietly and Nowaki shivered at the sensation of his voice against his sensitive ear.

"Not unsatisfied…" Nowaki whispered, stroking up and down Hiroki's hips, curving his fingers slightly to soothe Hiroki's tingling tush. "Just… addicted."

Hiroki knew exactly what Nowaki meant and spent a good minute sucking and blowing, nipping and kissing Nowaki's neck and ears, his hands gripping Nowaki's shoulders to keep him balanced as he reached so high.

After another couple of minutes of kissing and caressing it became painfully obvious that neither of them were going to last much longer with being so relatively gentle with one another.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki whispered, nudging behind Hiroki's wet ear and massaging his ass with such gentleness that Hiroki thought he might break. He felt the familiar thud of Nowaki's heart reverberate in his chest and a glee unknown in any other situation unfurled in his chest as his heart thudded back in a welcoming sort of reply.

Hiroki heard the tantalizing torment in his lover's voice and leaned his forehead on Nowaki's shoulder. He was momentarily worn out with the weight of loving Nowaki so goddamn much. It was a splendid feeling, a wondrous gift to know such love but oh how it exhausted him. He'd sit at his desk at the University, thinking of Nowaki and a fatigue would come over him quickly followed by a fever he knew would only be cured by Nowaki's touch or even just his scent.

There was a trembling couple of seconds as both men stared into eachother's eyes, both of their lips parted as their panting increased. They were still in so much awe of one another.

"You shouldn't need to lie to me just to get me to make… make love to you," Hiroki muttered, still studying Nowaki's navy eyes.

Silence…

And then Nowaki could take it no longer. He growled and yanked Hiroki's leg up to rest on his hip. Then, ensnaring Hiroki's mouth in a breathtaking, passionate kiss, he rammed him against the wall and bit hard on the solid curve between Hiroki's neck and shoulder.

Hiroki moaned and hissed, digging his nails into Nowaki's shoulders and pulling Nowaki closer to him with his leg, biting hard on Nowaki's lower lip in response. This earned him another unbelievably sexy, frustrated growl that set spirals of tingling coursing through Hiroki's body.

Hiroki felt a slight jerk in Nowaki's stomach that told him Nowaki was about to move away. He held onto Nowaki tightly, knowing why the man would try to go.

Looking pointedly into Nowaki's eyes, he took one of the hands Nowaki had had on Hiroki's ass and licked down the long fingers.

The message was: _no lube necessary. _

Nowaki's nostrils flared slightly with primal arousal as he slowly slid his fingers out of Hiroki's hot mouth, which he hoped would be similar to another orifice he would be entering presently.

Not wanting his fingers to dry, he drew them straight back to their previous residence, dragged his nails lightly along Hiroki's bottom cheek and then slid them round, pulling Hiroki's ass cheeks apart with his other hand.

When Nowaki's finger pushed into Hiroki, he buckled. Nowaki supported him straight away and pressed down with his finger then pushed further in as- with incredible, unexpected strength- he lifted Hiroki off his feet with his other arm.

Tonight, Hiroki was far more ready than usual and it was only a second before Nowaki added another finger inside him. Hiroki moaned and sucked Nowaki's shoulder hard. It started to hurt a little bit and Hiroki moaned in frustration as he realised they weren't going to be able to do this without some lube.

He kissed up Nowaki's neck.

"Nowa…ki…" he whispered.

"I know, Hiro-san," Nowaki replied, ever so gently taking his fingers out of him. They remained wrapped around eachother for a moment more before Nowaki pulled away, leaving Hiroki feeling instantly cold. "Get on the bed," Nowaki muttered as he strode quickly over to the bedside table, pulling a drawer open.

Hiroki gulped; Nowaki was so hard and yet he was prepared to wait just a couple moments longer so that he wouldn't hurt him.

_Wow_, Hiroki thought to himself before he stumbled over to the bed and sat on it. Should he position himself or something? Nowaki was barely half a metre from him, would it be worth making himself look more attractive?

These thoughts were cast asunder as Nowaki turned to stare at him with a determined urge obvious on every facet of his body.

Hiroki nervously lay back on the bed as Nowaki loomed over him. He opened his mouth to ask Nowaki where the lube was, but was halted by the feeling of something very wet by his ass.

With elegant, ghostly strokes of his fingers, Nowaki managed to coerce Hiroki's legs into parting further and he pushed Hiroki's knees up, hooking them over his shoulders. Nowaki was on a mission.

With one hand he rubbed Hiroki and with the other he prepared himself. Nowaki had already rubbed lube on himself, saving time. A kiss was placed on Hiroki's mouth and Hiroki sighed contentedly, trying to relax himself.

"You don't have to hold back," Hiroki assured, quietly. A pause… and then Nowaki pushed himself into Hiroki's small entrance with a slick, thick slowness.

"_Uhh!_" Hiroki moaned, gritting his teeth as the pulsing started back up again, undulating through his hips. Nowaki began to a steady rhythm of thrusts, careful not to go too fast too soon, stroking up Hiroki's arms and holding his hands above his head by the wrists. He knew Hiroki loved that.

Before long, Nowaki was pushing up against the nub of nerves deep inside Hiroki that made him quiver with each contact. His legs were now wrapped around Nowaki's lower back and his hands raking and stroking hard through Nowaki's hair as he moaned into intense, excited kisses. Nowaki was groaning too, brought closer and closer to his climax by Hiroki's skilled constrictions around him.

"Ah_hhh!_" Nowaki cried. "Just like that Hiro-san. Just like that!"

Hiroki continued his ministrations and rolled his hips upwards faster for good measure. The air was now humid with their activity and Hiroki felt his arms and chest cool as a gloss of sweat danced over his skin.

"I want to ride you, Nowaki," Hiroki announced into Nowaki's ear. Nowaki groaned inwardly and nodded his head, slowing his thrusts so that Hiroki could push up. In seconds, Hiroki was on top of Nowaki. He inclined his head to gaze into Nowaki's eyes as he put a hand in the middle of Nowaki's chest. Then he began to grind his hips down, grounding Nowaki into the mattress steadily and sweatily.

"You look so sexy," Nowaki whispered, reaching up to stroke Hiroki's cheek. Moments later, in the darkness, both men's moans came together and more frequently. Hiroki's neck craned back, Nowaki's hands squeezing his hips harder with every second.

"Fuck," Nowaki whispered. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_" He reached up with both hands to brush over Hiroki's nipples with his thumbs. Hiroki quivered and looked back down at Nowaki. He gulped and Nowaki took that cue to spin Hiroki onto his back and do what Hiroki really, really loved: thrust into him as hard and as fast as he could.

Hiroki cried out in sheer pleasure, the sheen of his sweat the same as Nowaki's as his head spun and the room levitated around him. Nowaki began to push deep and slow into Hiroki then faster and then back to a slower pace. Hiroki felt his penis throb faster, the top half shivering as a warning.

"I'm gonna… Nowaki, I'm gonna c…come!" Hiroki half whispered, half shouted.

"Me too, Hiro-san," Nowaki growled, hugging Hiroki's body to him around the waist so only Hiroki's shoulders, neck and head were in contact with the bed.

Nowaki came with a groaning roar a second later, closely followed by the resounding moans of Hiroki's blissful release. Nowaki enjoyed the erratic twitches and pulses off post-orgasm inside Hiroki and then pulled out before resting his head, hair cold with sweat, on Hiroki's chest.

They both panted with eachother for a few minutes, stroking their hands together. Hiroki began to soothingly stroke through Nowaki's hair and smiled as he felt the tickle of Nowaki's eyelashes lowering against his nipple. Nowaki had closed his eyes.

"Good. Now go to sleep, you great oaf," Hiroki whispered, affectionately. He felt Nowaki smile and then closed his own eyes.

It was bliss, really and though he'd never say it to Nowaki, it turned him on to no end that Nowaki was so wonderfully horny for him…


End file.
